


Drown in sorrow

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Death, Despair, Mild ship, Other, prompt, ultimate despair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	Drown in sorrow

Her whispered words were like razors in her ears but no matter how she screamed or cried or twisted to escape them, she couldn't. A girl stood before her, a smile so twisted on her face that she wanted to look away 

Junko enoshima, a girl she thought she knew well, a girl she had once thought of as a friend was now truly her foe, whispering nothing but lies into her ears

It felt like days, weeks, months perhaps even a year before the tears all dried up, her throat hurt as teardrops stained her cheeks and she struggled to sniffle

"Yutas dead" she'd heard the words at least a hundred times, she could no longer shake her head no as she was sure it was a lie but not anymore. The voice had whispered those words for far to long, in such detail that she could no longer believe they were just a lie

Yuta had died.... No he had been killed because they weren't watching him, it was everyone who just watched it happens fault. It wasn't just some tragic swimming accident, no junko had shown her the truth and now she didn't know what she wanted to do, what she could even do 

"You know asahina my dear I could help you" those sweetly deceptive words were purred in her ear and her broken mind latched onto them, onto that closeness 

"I could give you a way to avenge yutas death, to get back at those that took his life, you'd like that right?" Weakly she struggled to nod new tears springing to her eyes. "Of course you do" a soft touch rested against her cheek before moving to stroke her hair and asahina allowed it

"It's what yuta deserves after all" asahina gave another small nod as she looked down. She was so tired and the gentle, comforting stroking of her hair made her close her eyes to muffled voices and the removal of restraints, she could afford to sleep... Just for a moment, after all she was safe... Here in junkos secure grasp

As the dark finally took her only two things were in her mind, the revenge of her brother and the gentle nails of junkos hand going through her hair 

Asahina smiled as she watched the bubbles float to the surface, the struggling had long since stopped and she giggled as the bubbles finally did to. Yet another victim was added to the long list she held to her name, all those responsible for yutas death were dead

Junko had fulfilled her promise and in return asahina remained loyal to her. She sighed as she swam to the edge of the bloody pool slipping out, this time she had killed the entire group of children who had signed up for swim class, their first lesson ever and she killed them and the parents who rushed to help

She remembered the screams as she stood looking over the bodies in the pool, yes, she could already feel the familiar nails in her hair, she smiled, junko would definitely reward her for this, after all she always rewarded her for such loyal work


End file.
